Ensnared
by Just Being Who I Am
Summary: What if things did not happen as it did on the show? What if Clarke is not as responsible, probably still a leader, but her allegiance did not lie with anyone? Longer summary in the prologue. This is a Clexa AU, cause for me, Clexa is the only way to go, Ranya will be in there much much later. Rating subjected to change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, hello everyone. I got 1 good news and 2 bad news, we'll go with good news first. Good news is I am back! With more stories and updates, so rejoice :) Bad news is, I have exams soon, in two weeks' time, so I won't be updating my other stories til then. Second bad news, I have two more stories that I want to bring to life, so updating every story every week will be impossible. I cut back my work and my studies, but I am still a poor college student who needs money and needs to study so bear with me here. But anyways, let's move this thing along.**

 **Oh, I forgot, this is not proofread, or beta-ed, might have typos. I might get back to it later if you're lucky.**

 **So warning: Typos ahead, possibly. Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 except for the idea behind this story.**

Summary: What if things did not happen as it was on the show? What if Clarke is not as responsible, probably still a leader, but her allegiance did not lie with anyone? She did not care whether she needs to protect these criminals that came down with her and went off on her own. What if she found something different, something she shouldn't have found, that no one would be able to find and come out of it alive to tell the tale another day? And if she survived? What happens? And… one more what if: Bellamy never came down with the delinquents, but Raven was the one who came down and she became the assumed leader? Plus, plus, what if the grounders were a little different from the show? This is AU if you haven't guessed. And with a supernatural twist to it, how fun, how fun!

So, I just wanna get to my story so I will skip or accelerate all the parts that you know, cause it's boring stuffs now, everyone writes in too much details about the beginning. It's possibly stuck in my head now.

 **Ensnared**

Prologue

Clarke woke up in the dropship with Wells by her side.

-skip ahead-

They landed on Earth. Just when everyone was ready to unbuckle from their seat, they heard a grunt and a muffled voice that sounded oddly like, "Ughh, rough landing there!" and then a loud banging noise, just someone just kicked really hard on the metal plating. A slab of metal on the wall of the dropship flew off and hit a poor guy (Murphy) right in the face, making him slump unconscious in his seat.

Everyone was slightly alarmed and unbuckled themselves quickly as they saw a body climbed out of the revealed hole in the wall.

"Geez, whoever built this crap needs to work on their genius," a brunette girl said as she stretched out her shoulder muscles.

"Raven?!" the spacewalker inquired, walking towards said girl.

"Finn!" Raven jumped into his arms, "I missed you." She laid a wet sloppy kiss on him which he quickly returned. Clarke turned away in slight disgust, she's not unused to public displays of affection, but it doesn't mean she likes voyeurism.

She turned away from everyone and walked to the dropship door while Wells followed quickly behind her. She pressed the button before anyone even noticed she moved. By the time it's opened and she's out in the sunlight, everyone was too late to even question her and delay the process.

She smiled skywards and slowly opened her eyes, taking in all the greeneries around her, loving every single leaves on every single trees. She breathes in her first few breaths of fresh air, no longer filtered and recycled, she feels alive for the first time. She feels like a spark in her that died along with her father had finally been rekindled, she laughed heartily just as all the other delinquents started running and rejoicing their freedom around the 'empty' earth.

Wells was about two foot behind her, watching as her eyes light up like they used to and heard her unrestrained genuine laughter for the first time in a long time. Clarke twirled around in a circle, laughing all the while, with her arms outspread. The rain came sprinkling down and adding droplets of water on the crown of her hair, making it look as if she's sparkling in place. Wells was entranced like he never used to, but he also knows that he lets her hate him and even if he told the truth, she would never love him like he does for her. He smiled sadly to himself, he didn't want to close his eyes and block off this amazing sight in front of him but he wanted to relish the moment and slowly but surely his eyes slid shut.

When he next opened his eyes, Clarke was gone… He turned in place, looking everywhere around him, he saw chaos with all the teenagers running around the place, the reunited couple skipping in the puddles hand in hand, two lanky guys – one of them with goggles – were inspecting all the new plants around them, a pretty brunette with fascinated eyes chasing butterflies hiding from the rain and Clarke was nowhere around.

 **A/N: Bear with it, this is just the prologue, it shows nothing yet of this story and that summary hardly tells anything about this story.**

 **So this story came to me in a dream, yeah like not all the parts but the KEY PART. I dreamt of it the other night, of Clexa (pff, of course I would, wow...). Clarke was... ensnared, so to say and she survived and things happened and well, I can't tell you what it is, but I LOVE THE IDEA IN THAT DREAM SOOOO MUCH that I just had to write it. I hope you guys will enjoy this ride with me too, cause I already love this story even though it's hardly even begun yet.**


	2. Different Destinies

**A/N: Remember how if you kill someone, you gain their powers? Grounders' make-believe? Well, it's true here. It's not in this chapter yet, but you will see it take effect later.**

 **Warning: Not proofread or beta-ed, English is my 3rd language, typos ahead. Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 but the idea behind this story.**

 **Ensnared**

Chapter 1: Different Destinities

Clarke ran off to explore after she had enjoyed the moment, adrenaline rushing in her veins as she ran, inquisitive mind opened and wanting to make every moment count. Who knew when the radiation would kill them all soon?

With no particular aim in mind at the moment, she just went with whatever intrigued her from the first beetle to the next slithering caterpillar. When she heard rushing water, she just followed the sound and came to a clear stream, she could see the fishes swimming just under the surface. She crouched down by the stream and took a few grateful gulps of water, only just realizing how thirsty she was from running for so long.

Just as she was about to stand, she heard a rustling on the other bank of the stream, she glanced up cautiously to find a beautiful doe with her fawn hesitantly moving closer to the stream to take a drink. She did not even dare to move one muscle just in case she would frighten them off, the doe seemed extremely aware of her, big wide eyes watching her every movement, or lack of it at the moment.

The little fawn was a little more naïve and still curious of every single thing, like Clarke was. The stream was not too wide, and not too deep. The fawn tried to get closer to Clarke, curious about that new living being that it was starting to doubt it was even alive with how Clarke was frozen in place. The mother tried in vain to sway and push the fawn away but it was far too curious and insistent.

Clarke could clearly see the struggle, just to try her luck, she twitched her fingers. The doe jerked backwards but the fawn's eyes lit up a little as if a puzzle had finally been solved, that stone-still being was alive.

Pushing her luck now, she ever so carefully and slowly, no fast movements, all deliberate and gracefulness, she inched her feet forward into the stream, getting closer to the approaching fawn. Seeing Clarke's advancement, the doe started to panic, eyes wide in fear, she looked like she wanted to run but at the same time, she wanted to protect her young. In the end, she stood close by her fawn as it approached Clarke curiously.

When Clarke was about a foot deep in water and a foot away from the fawn, she raised her right hand, palm down towards the fawn. Like how she had seen in old world videos about people approaching stranger dogs, she did not touch the fawn, instead she just let it decide if it wants to meet and greet.

Just as the fawn was sniffing her hand, the doe's ears perked up and turned in one direction but neither fawn nor Clarke saw it as they were enthralled by the other. The doe turned in the direction of the noise and saw something that made it push the fawn back a bit and ran back to the other bank, waiting for the fawn to follow.

Just as the fawn was about to get in contact with Clarke, the doe pushed it away and at that moment, Clarke heard the loud noise too, she turned upstream abruptly, as with the fawn and saw the disruption, a huge flood of water about 15 foot high and wider than she could imagine was coming downstream, as if the rainwater had been dammed up and then the dam had just broken. Clarke gasped loudly and turned back the way she came and ran. Before she got far though, she heard a small splash, she knew she shouldn't have turned back around but she did.

There, she saw the fawn had done the same thing as she did, but with less success. The fawn had slipped on the slippery rocks underneath the stream with its still unsteady steps while panicking to run towards its mother. It vocalized for help from its mother, struggling to get back up, but unable to, it must have hurt itself when it fell. The doe was still watching her doe, but with the water getting closer every second, she couldn't wait any longer, she heartbrokenly ran from the scene to save herself. She knew she loved her fawn, but she needed to stay alive too, she could have more in her future anyway, this wasn't her first litter. And this wouldn't be her first litter to die young either.

The fawn still almost in the middle of the 10 foot or so stream, vocalized in distress for its mother, making sad little desperate noises. Clarke glanced at her escape path and then at the fawn, judging if she could still make a run for it, or save the fawn and then run for it. She knew she could still get out of it if she ignored the fawn, just then the fawn turned in her direction with its big innocent eyes and met hers. But her decision was made before she even knew that she would always save that fawn. She dashed back into the stream, picked up the little fawn into her arms.

The noise of the rushing flood was booming now and she knew she had run out of time, so instead of running back to the bank, she did the only thing she could at the moment. She curled up into a ball in the middle of the little stream, soon to be not so little. With the fawn safely tucked into the crooks of her arms and protected between her body and her legs. She only had about three seconds to tense her leg muscles, jumped as high as she could into the air, and curled back into a ball while taking the biggest gulp of air and held it before she felt the bruising force of the water hit her and dragged her along.

She was stunned to say the least, for a moment from the bruising force before she reconnected enough brain cells to remember how to survive. Through the rapidly water, first thing she needed to do was… break to the surface to get precious air while navigating the dangerous waters for any obstacle, living or dead. Living as in that huge weird snake thing that was slithering around wildly to try to save itself, dead as in all those logs, branches and rocks of all sizes and shapes carried along in that tsunami of a small little stream.

She made it to the surface almost when she's about to faint from lack of oxygen with few scratches and cuts, the fawn unconscious in one of her arms. She gulped in a precious breath of oxygen before she got pushed under again, she sputtered in the water. She came back out again choking, and breathing at the same time. Everything was painful, her lungs burned, her arms and legs bruised and cut.

After everything cleared in a moment, she noticed the flood was approaching a bifurcation where the stream separates into two. That means in between them, there would be trees… _Uh oh_ was the thought that came to her mind. She had no idea if she wanted to turn left or right, or try to get to the trees in between. Or will the tsunami of a flood water rush through the trees, OR all of them at once. She would find out soon, but now was not the time to learn physics, or geography or whatever this was supposed to be about. She immediately chose left, away from the trees in the middle, further away from the right. She maneuvered herself closer to the left side of the flood water. She would soon find out that maybe it would have been better to get into the trees, or at least the right side.

At the flood water break into the trees, the water dispersed to the left, right and middle, thus making the flood water a lot less vicious and a lot more maneuverable. For a moment, she glanced down into the arm at the fawn, it was unconscious from the lack of oxygen from its time underwater with Clarke just now, Clarke hoped that she would still be able to save it. It would suck BIG time to come back and save it only for it to die anyway.

When Clarke deemed it safe enough to just flow with the water, she rearranged the fawn in her arms, so that she could hug it around the torso. She gave it a few gentle and firm squeezes and then blew air into its nose and then gave it a few more squeezes until the deer coughed out some water and regained consciousness. The fawn panicked in Clarke's arms for a while and Clarke held it tighter before it looked into Clarke's eyes and settled. The strange living being that saved it when its mother abandoned it.

Once the fawn had settled, Clarke rearranged the fawn in her arms again, so that she could maneuver the water to safely get off somewhere, she knew the water had lost its fierce velocity and would be gentle enough for her to get to the bank soon. She didn't know what exactly made her do it, but she did it anyways, she looked to her right and saw hazel eyes of a woman in a group of oddly dressed humans taking refuge on high branches of thick strong trees from the water rushing through the forest.

Before she could contemplate what she had just seen, she felt something hard and thick hit her in the back of her head. A thick log had just knocked the lights out of her, and pushed her into the water and passed her in the water before she floated back onto the surface. When she was losing her consciousness, she heard odd languages being spoken and shouted as if in command. Her hold on the fawn also loosened and the fawn panicked again. It once again vocalized in distress but stopped itself instantly after it dawned on the fawn that no one was going to help it this time, so instead it clamped its teeth onto Clarke's shirt, to make sure it doesn't drift from its savior. And probably hopefully return the favor this time, saving Clarke's life in turn. It tried its hardest with its little body to make sure they both stay afloat with Clarke's nose above the water so she wouldn't drown.

So they drifted… rapidly out of those oddly dressed humans' sight. Now, where would our adventurer and her companion end up?

 **A/N: As you can see, this chapter is called Different Destinies and I hope everyone can see why it's called that. Anyways, bonus points if anyone can guess correctly where the right side and the middle side of the (river) water would have led Clarke to. Oh, and who is that person Clarke saw before she lost consciousness. And when someone had guessed it right, a new chapter will be posted right away. If not, you would have to wait... two weeks xD**

 **Good luck. Reviews and Favourites are more than welcome. Once again, I am back so... Wait for an update for 'ICRYLAB' in two weeks, guys :)**


	3. A Terrible Day

**A/N: Hello everyone, how have ya been? It's been a couple hours and I'm halfway done with the next chapter and I just couldn't stop writing, so here's an early update.**

 **Warning: Not proofread or beta-ed, so expect typos, read at your own risk. Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 but the story that came to me in my dream.**

 **Ensnared**

Chapter 2: A terrible day

As Clarke regained consciousness, she felt something wet repeatedly bumping her cheek, terrible ache running through all of her tired limbs that seemed weighed down with wet clothes. Everything felt sluggish and painful, she instantly wished that she could fall back asleep so that everything would go away again.

Then she heard it, a high desperate 'aekk' sound close to her while the wet thing stopped nudging her cheek. Once the sound tethered off, the nudging started again. She grunted and decided she had to get up and avoid distressing the cute little fawn anymore. She opened her eyes and saw the fawn laying on top of her chest, looking down at her.

She lifted her arms to move the fawn to her side before she sat up. She looked around to inspect her new surroundings, she could see a river to her immediate right, now flowing gentler compared to the rush earlier. Other than the river, all around her was trees, trees and more trees. Now she knew that she's definitely never getting back to the dropship and the other delinquents. Forget Mount Weather, or even a slightly more familiar and a somewhat friendlier looking part of the forest? She didn't even know if that made sense, but the place she saw the doe and fawn looked brighter and friendlier than where she sat now, this place seemed to pulse in dangerous aura.

"Aekk?" She heard the fawn vocalized softly to her this time, and the end of the sound was pitched as if in a question. She looked to it and gently patted its head lovingly, she knew it was impossible for her to still be alive and on land right now if not for the brave little creature beside her. This brave stupid little fawn that got them into this trouble in the first place, but all she could feel for it is love, because it's just so freakishly adorable.

"Hey, I'm alright now. We're alright, we're going to be fine, ok?" She cooed reassuringly, she was plenty certain the fawn wouldn't understand her but at least she could lie to herself? The fawn nuzzled into her hand lovingly anyway, she smiled despite her current predicament.

She tried to stand up slowly, pain shot through her entire body but she bit back her displeasure and grimaced instead.

"C'mon, let's go," she said to the fawn. She expected, or hoped the fawn would follow her, since she was certain they only had each other now. But as she moved further away, she heard high pitched vocalization from the fawn. She turned back to see the fawn still struggling to stand up in place and when it finally succeeded, it was limping towards her.

She breathed harshly through her nose in slight amusement, her eyes twinkled, "Guess we're both injured, huh? I totally forgot that you hurt yourself and that's why we're here now."

She walked back to the fawn and inspected its wounds. It did not shy away from Clarke's hand even though Clarke's prodding was painful, it only twitched in place. It seemed to have total trust in Clarke now because Clarke came back for it when its mother had run away to save herself. The young was fairly uninjured except for a few small cuts and tender areas, the biggest issue would be its sprained knee (front leg).

Clarke picked up the fawn in her arms then she scanned the area's flora as she walked around the place. Moments passed until she came upon a plant that looked sort of similar to one she had seen in their Earth survival skills textbook that had medicinal purposes and she prayed to whatever out there that she was right and whatever this plant was, would be in the same family as that plant she had learnt about and held the same medicinal values. The plant had long slightly narrow leaves, Clarke pulled a few off and started to bandage up the deer's right knee.

After that she searched for a larger piece of flat stone and a thinner narrower piece of stone to act as mortar and pestle. She pulled out a lot more leaves, sat down and began grinding them into a paste. Once she reached the correct consistence. She rubbed the paste onto the fawn's injuries before she did the same for herself. She ripped a few pieces of her own ruined clothing to use as bandage for the fawn. For her own injuries? She used more leaves to bandage herself up. When she was done, she had tossed her ruined remains of her shirt on the ground and she was almost entirely covered in green, which was probably good, because that would mean she's camouflaged, right? And she was nearly half naked too, with her pants more like a shorts now and her top only covered with bra, if you don't include all the parts of her skin bandaged with tree leaves. Which is a lot, by the way, more like 65% of her skin is bandaged in green.

She also found out during her inspection of the fawn that it was a boy. When she could totally take a rest, the moon had already taken its place on the sky, giving the forest a gloomy creepy feel in the air, as if haunted, or cursed.

To fill in the eerie air, Clarke whispered softly so as not to attract keen predators, if there were any around here, "Guess you're stuck with me now, better name you. How about… Jake? That was my father's name." He vocalized in as tiny a sound as he could make in a seemingly bright tone, if that even made sense. Clarke's starting to think maybe she speaks animals, or at the very least, she speaks deer.

"I'll take that as a yes, Jake," She smiled brightly at the fawn, picked him up and hugged him closer to her body for warmth in the much cooler night air. She leaned against the hopefully-supposedly-medicinal tree's trunk, she closed her eyes and decided to rest for this much too eventful day, hoping against all hope that nothing else would happen tonight. She's had enough for one day's adventure, and she's pretty sure she would actually DIE this time if something happened again.

She kept dozing off and on for a long time, Jake seemed to have more luck than her, but then every time she jerked awake from a nightmare of her past, Jake would wake with her. Alarmed as a natural prey would be, always aware to start running kind of instinct drilled into their biology.

Once when Clarke was about to doze off again, she heard an unnatural growl, one that was low and menacing, one that she had never heard before, except for in old world videos with animals in them. She opened her eyes quickly and scanned the place without moving a single muscle, Jake raised his head from her chest too after he woke from the change in Clarke's breathing and heartbeat. She couldn't pick anything abnormal out in the dim shadowing casted by the moon. Except for Jake's little head turning and scanning the area slowly. Just as she was thinking maybe she was just imagining it, she felt Jake jerk and shiver slightly with his eyes and ears facing in one direction.

She turned in said direction, she still did not see anything until she focused harder, she picked out slightly shimmering two red glares in their direction. She tried to control her breathing, to make it seem as if she hadn't realized that the predator was stalking closer to them while she formulated a plan on how to get out of this. She thought maybe her earlier assumption was correct after all, that she would die if one disaster occurred again that same day.

What she didn't know is that right as that thought ran through her mind, the clock in her current area struck midnight, officially marking it as her second day on Earth. Not that it truly mattered, but you know what everyone said about jinx, do not ever jinx yourself, it will come back and bite you in the ass.

With how injured they both are, she reckoned it wouldn't be possible for her to outrun whatever was going to have them for dinner. She could leave Jake there for the predator and run, but she knew that was not truly an option, he is all she has now. She would never leave 'family' behind.

She looked around the place slowly, trying to see if there was anything that could save her. To be honest, she could hardly make out anything at all in the dark. Jake hadn't run yet even though he was watching the predator approach very intensely, he was probably waiting for Clarke's direction, just like how fawns always followed in the does' movements. In a short moment of amusement, Clarke thought to herself about how Jake had probably never listened to his mother's instructions and advices as he did Clarke's now. Her amusement was cut off by another menacing growl that was much louder now, meaning it was closer now too.

Clarke moved her hands away from Jake and surreptitiously patted herself down, searching for a weapon that she probably didn't even have on herself. Until she surprisingly felt a small bulge in the pocket of her now short jeans, she slipped her hand into the pocket, wondering what it could have been, and whether it would save her life now.

It felt like a small plastic thing, she pulled it out and she was about to hold it close to her face to see what it was when she heard a loud snarl and loud rustling and breaking of branches were heard. She had just a short window of opportunity to save herself now, without even knowing what the hell she was holding, she pressed a button that was on the plastic handle, closed her eyes shut tight, her whatever weapon pointed in the direction of their predator. Her other hand had pushed Jake harshly away from her body to hopefully save Jake from getting mauled by this thing and maybe Jake could survive on his own?

What she didn't know was that she held a pocket knife in her hand that she didn't own. When her mom hugged her one last time on the Ark, she slipped a terrifying sharpened pocket knife into Clarke's pocket, hoping that it would be useful to Clarke. The predator was a tiger and it had pounced when it saw that Clarke held out an innocent looking piece of useless thing in her hand to threaten the beast. The beast was cocky and highly amused that this weak human thought that it would be able to save herself or the fawn. After it had killed Clarke, it would chase down this fawn that probably wouldn't even be able to run fast in its current state. Then bring the corpse back to the dead human and devour both of them at the same time for a big meal. It was too late for the tiger when Clarke found and pressed the button, and the dangerously sharp little blade poked out of its hiding place. It realized too late of its doom, too late to twist its body away.

Clarke felt the strong impact of the wild predator slamming itself onto the little thing in her hand, then she felt warm liquid flowing onto her hand freely. The heavy body still in motion dropped and slumped onto Clarke's body. With the heavy impact, Clarke's thumb accidentally snapped onto the button, withdrawing the blade from its mark on the beast, which was the tiger's heart, causing an alarming amount of blood to burst free from the wound. The tiger's teeth that were meant for Clarke's neck missed, as it roared in pain instead of actually biting down. The paws meant to hold Clarke in place had their claws extended out instinctually from the sharp pain and unintentionally clawed Clarke. The right one left Clarke with three huge deep scratches from across her right shoulder to her right breast all the way to her stomach, the left one just slipped from Clarke's left shoulder to off her left deltoid, with two minor scratches. Clarke yelped in surprise from the pain that shot through her body.

The life left the beast in a few quick seconds as Clarke struggled to get it off her, surprised that the predator had died while she actually survived, somewhat, if she can slow the bleeding and make sure the wounds do not get infected. Jake hadn't left or ran from the scene as Clarke had wished it would have done to save itself, it just stayed right beside her, where she had pushed it to, vocalizing in distress as it concerned over Clarke.

Once Clarke had freed herself, it stopped and instead nudged Clarke lightly on her right arm.

"Hey Jake, it's ok, I'll be fine. We're okay, we'll be just peachy. Trust me, ok? Trust me even when I don't trust myself, please," Clarke whispered in an almost broken voice. Earth was amazing, Earth was everything she had ever wanted and more, but Earth was dangerous, deadly wondrous danger, she was no longer sure if she could ever survive anymore.

With the ruined remains of her shirt, she held it tightly and pressed it onto the new wounds on her right, she grunted in pain once and bit her lips to stop more noises from coming out. She wouldn't want to call out to more predators with her groans and moans of pain when she's already in much too deep a trouble. When the huge deep wounds on her right had finally bleeding, the untreated ones on her left had already stopped a long time ago and the sun was poking its head into the day now.

She looked at her right shoulder and breast through her now ruined bra and knew that it had to be stitched, but with nothing to stitch it, there was only one other thing she could think of to do. She did not have to cut off her ruined bra to take it off since the tiger had clawed through it cleanly. She looked at the piece of weapon that had saved her and found out it was a pocket knife, the blood on it now dried. It looked brand new and terrifyingly sharpened although small. She had an inkling of how it had come into her possession and she quietly thanked her mother for it.

She looked for small little dried leaves and branches around her and two small pieces of rocks. Seeing what Clarke was doing, Jake got up on unsteady legs and brought more dead leaves and sticks for Clarke.

"Thank you Jake, you are such a sweetheart, just like your namesake," Clarke whispered affectionately and patted Jake's head after they were done. Hoping that her Earth survival skills was good, she brought the two stones close to the pile of dried matters, she made sharp and deliberate but small movements as she struck the two rocks together, so that her wounds wouldn't get agitated and start bleeding again.

She was amazed for a moment when it worked on the first try, she produced a significant spark from the strike that smoked the first pieces of dried matters. She quickly recovered before she lost the smoke, she moved her face closer to blow softly on it to bring a small flame to life. She then added more sticks and leaves onto the pile to feed the fire.

She gulped nervously when she grabbed onto the plastic handle of the weapon. She pressed the button, the blade slipped out and she quickly wiped off the dried blood on her jeans before she heated up the blade of the pocket knife. When it was glowing red, she gulped one more time and bit her lips before she brought it to her wounds and cauterized them. She closed her eyes shut, swallowed down her screech, and felt warm liquid blossom into her mouth as her teeth bit into her flesh. She continued the process until all her new wounds are really and wholly closed. Then she rubbed the cool paste onto her newly cauterized wounds, the cool paste felt so amazing against heated flesh that she sighed in small relief.

When Jake licked her cheek in concern, she turned to him and cooed softly, "I'm all better now, sweety. We'll survive, together." She put on a brave smile, but she could still see the worried glint in Jake's eyes, that was when she realized, without her knowing, tears had fallen freely on her cheeks when she was clenching her eyes shut tight.

"This?" She laughed lightly, pointing one index finger at her own face, "Nah, these are just tears of happiness for our survival, Jakey." She wiped her tears away with a bright smile.

She kissed him lightly on the head and it 'aekk'ed at her sweetly, tenderly and then nuzzled her cheek in affection.

After Jake moved away, he limped and climbed over Clarke's body, avoiding her injured flesh and nudged the corpse of the best beside her, as if asking 'what are we going to do with this?'

"Right, I totally forgot about that. You're right, Jake, it seems I'll be having brekky!" She beamed at her companion. She scooted a little closer to the body as Jake moved out of her way but still very close to her side. While she skinned the animal really terribly, Jake munched on the clean green grass around them for breakfast.

When she was finally done with the skinning and the gutting of the tiger? Don't ask me, she was a terrible study, but hopefully while surviving she would learn. It don't matter much though for now, as long as she got to eat and didn't starve.

She cooked the meat in the now big fire and ate them, actually she probably charred them black, but luckily they were thick cuts, so she cut off the sides and the insides were cooked perfectly. She smoked the rest for storing, some better than others and packed them in the medicinal tree's leaves because she didn't trust the other trees to not be poisonous.

She was surprised though, very much so, as she was about to pack her last few pieces of smoked meat, Jake appeared beside her and dragged one piece of meat off for him to munch on. She watched dumbfounded as a supposedly herbivorous animal ate the piece of meat. Then again, the Earth was irradiated; deer now were probably different than the old world deer. In the end, she just shrugged it off when Jake turned his eyes on her curiously like 'What?' and continued her packing.

After she secured all of the packs in her arms, she turned to Jake who had finished his cut, "Ready to hit the road, Jake?"

He looked at her with worn out tired eyes, almost as if asking if they really had to go, they hardly had any sleep the night before, because Clarke slept so fitfully on and off.

Clarke huffed in sympathy, "Yes, we have to, sweety. You know why? Because of those disgusting bones and guts right there, if we don't leave soon, some other predators will come around because of the smell. C'mon, you can do this, Jakey."

Jakey's sooky reply was a few stomps with his back legs because his front right knee was injured.

"Fine, you can stay here, I will go. Bye Jakey, it was nice meeting you," Clarke knew it was an act and she wouldn't actually leave the little thing but they really had to go.

As Clarke got further away, Jake let out a scared 'aekk', Clarke turned back to him to see him hastily limping towards her as she waited for him to catch up. "Finally decided to join me?" Clarke asked in an amused voice, then Jake puffed out a loud breath. Clarke laughed lightly in response.

After walking for hours on end, never stopping, they came upon an old world vehicle covered with mosses and ferns. She wiped off a bit of moss from the transparent window of the car and peeked inside, she saw a pack inside and hopefully it would be useful to her.

She dropped the packs on the ground and tried the hidden handle of the car door, it gave but it was hard to pull it open, from all the overgrown roots of the vegetation growing on it. She then climbed inside and grabbed the pack, she also checked all the other compartments in the car, but found nothing of important, except for this one lever that looked like it opened different compartments from the outside of the vehicle. She pulled those too and heard clicks.

She then opened the backpack and looked inside, there was nothing of use in there, except for the seemingly unopened wine bottle, she dumped everything except for the bottle and then she climbed out of the car, slammed the door close. She started throwing the packs of smoked meat into the bag and dragged the one of the straps of the bag onto her left shoulder.

"This is one handy little thing, isn't it, Jake?" Clarke asked her companion, Jake made a little noise in confirmation. She then opened the other weird compartments of the car, she found the engine and weird machinery of the car, which she had no idea what they were and she had no use for them. She found the oil tank of the car, which she also had no use for, then finally, she got to the boot of the car, she found sleeping bags, camping tents and other stuffs. The only things she had any use for were the whetstone, hunting knife and the gun with its holster. There was no use for comfort in a place like this, sleeping bags were too annoying to carry around while surviving long term in a forest.

After she grabbed her loots, she continued her journey with Jake. What else they would come upon and Jake damned well hope she would learn to better skin and gut her food, because he really pitied the dead animals, and also learned to cook better, she had to stop wasting perfectly nice meat by charring them inedible.

 **A/N: So next, we are going to have to see how the 100 were doing. Yeah, sorry bear with me, the next part is not as interesting, but it's still amazing to see Raven controlling the wild bunch. And we haven't even got to the key part of the my story yet, I can't wait for it! Damn, why do we need so much story to build up to that ONE moment I mentioned in the summary? This sucks, guys, majorly, I feel ya. But GOOD THING is that, by the time two weeks' ended, I'll probably be there far over there in the story.**

 **On the other hand, if anyone would like to proofread or beta my stories, it would save me the trouble to do it myself and waste time on reading it through entirely after I'm done. So, if you're interested, PM me?**

 **Reviews and Favourites are always welcome, and you can check out my other stories too, if you are so inclined :) Loves for all of yas amazing people.**


	4. Take Charge

**A/N: This is sad xD I just posted this new story that I like so much, yet it seems like maybe nobody likes it~ oh well, your loss.**

 **Warning: This chapter is mostly boring, bear with me, Clarke hasn't found that thing she shouldn't have found yet & not proofread or beta-ed, read at your own risk. Typos ahead. Harsher language ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100**

 **Ensnared**

Chapter 3: Take Charge

Raven had been peacefully catching up with Finn on lost times while hiding under a big shade of a tree, with few smooches and light touches. She had finally had enough and snapped when one delinquent thought it would be fun to take rocks and threw it to dent the dropship for fun. Even though she had not built the dropship herself and it was a total piece of crap, she couldn't for her life ignore it when someone was destroying probably the last piece of technology she would ever touch on Earth.

"Oyy, THAT'S ENOUGH! What the fuck are you kids doing? Drop everything right now, stand in formation, idiots! All of you freaking idiots. Yeah, I am talking to you right there rolling in the mud like a pig, you right there falling from trying to climb a tree for the dozenth time, yes I've been counting. You right there, sucking on that guy's tongue, you's right there eating junk grass. What the hell kind of retards are all of you?" Raven shouted and raved at all of the delinquents, Finn standing by her side trying to calm her down and sooth her rising anger. Everyone had stopped to watch her.

"Who died and made you queen?" a brunette guy with red nose asked in defiance loudly, and his friend slapped him on the shoulder, shouting "Yeah Murphy! Ya tell her."

"Ok, now you little red-nosed lizard, listen very very carefully because I will only say it once. First of all, you guys have to listen to me, because I am the ONLY adult here, and that makes me the boss of you. Ah-ah-ah." She shook her index finger at Murphy cutting him off, "Don't say a word."

When it looked like Murphy was going to defy her and opened his mouth again, she snarled at him, "I SAID ZIP IT, WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF OR DUMB?" She ended her snarl with a loud hiss.

When everyone stayed silent, frightened into it from this bossy and absolutely terrifying woman when angered, she continued, "Second, because unlike all of you imbeciles here, enjoying every single goddamn seconds since we've arrived here, even though I have been hiding in the corner, I was actually formulating a plan for us to survive. Alright, you, right there," She pointed to the nearest blonde girl to her, "What's your name?"

"Harper," the girl answered timidly.

"Harper, since you've been here as long as all of us, what have you done?" Raven inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… I have been enjoying the rain?" She answered in a question of her own, hoping she was right. But it had to be right, because she really was, but Raven was making her question herself.

"Good, but that wasn't what I was asking for. Other than that, have you thought of how you are going to get food and maybe water, or even a place to sleep? You know not all of us can sleep in the dropship and that if we sleep out there with our wet clothes, we'll probably all become sick and die, right?" Raven asked.

The girl shuffled her foot ashamedly, with her cheeks bright red, "No, I haven't thought of anything at all."

"That's what I thought, and you right there, what's your name?" Raven pointed to another teenager close to her.

"Atom," the boy answered.

"And have you got a plan?"

"No…"

"Ok, so ANYONE right here has any plans at all, come up here and tell me," She waited for a moment, slowly counting down in her head from 30.

When she had finished counting and no one had stepped up, she started again.

"Yeah, so we've been here," she checked her watch then, "for exactly two hours now, and what have we accomplished? Nothing. I bet some of you are already feeling hungry or thirsty now but what can you do about it, except from trying to drink from the puddles? Nothing, that's what. Now, all of you, quietly, obediently all stand in lines in front of me and let's get the work started, this chaos has to end."

Some weaker and younger delinquents started falling into lines, others following slowly as they watched others doing the same. Humans were a lot like animals, because well, we ARE essentially animals, like a herd, we follow as the first started doing something. Soon enough, even the really resistant and hesitant members like Murphy had fallen into the formation, they formed 10 lines of 10, except for the last line which only had 7 people.

"Finn, that includes you," she mentioned, Finn blushed and quickly shuffled into place.

"Two are missing, does anyone know who they are?" Raven asked the group as a whole.

A lot of people just shrugged before someone finally said, "It's the elites, the princess and that Jaha guy."

"Hm… Well, nothing we could do for now. So now, does anyone here have any specific skills that could be helpful?"

She assigned a group leader with every group. Finn to track animals because he always had a knack for it and Monty and Jasper would be helping the group with tips and tricks of building a trap, and a few strong arms to help them set up a trap for the animal(s) they would hopefully be catching. Also, she left them with a small backpack to gather edible leaves and fruits that Monty and Jasper deemed safe enough to eat and also water bottles to collect water.

She assigned a group to find the driest branches and leaves they could find, considering that it had been raining, it would be hard, but they would need a fire. Another group to gather scrap metals and huge broken off branches to make a fence of sort to keep away animals and other wild things. One group was assigned to dig up a huge hole in the group with pieces of scrap metal so that it could act as a pond of sort to gather rain water.

One of them would be doing the dirty job, sort of, they were to section off a part of their newly assigned camp, wall it off to act as a toilet pit of sort, to you know, take care of business so to say. Another would be building a small camp to protect the fire from the outside elements such as the rain, wind and such, so they would always be able to cook or stay warm.

The last group was to build more hopefully stable camps to shelter some of them. Once she had assigned all of the groups, one of them asked what she would be doing and she answered simply in confidence that she would be doing the most important task that she's the best at.

Once she had everything under control, she went back into the dropship, she initiated reconnection to the Ark, hoping to get in contact with the Ark. She just worked tirelessly on her chosen field, knowing that the leader of each group would report to her when they have done their part.

Although from time to time when she got overly frustrated she would head out and checked out all the groups in camps to see if they are doing their parts. She warned specifically that slackers would not get any bits of food today.

The group building the fences was led by Murphy and all of them were obediently under his control and working diligently. The fence left nothing to be desired of, it needed a lot of work but for now, that was all they could do, and all they would need as of the moment.

She patted Murphy on the shoulder, praising him on a job well done, he preened at the attention. Raven has always been a genius, and she had already picked out Murphy as someone who couldn't lead, would love to lead, but would never have the ability to do so, thus would be happy to be the second in charge. As long as he felt he was needed, treated right and praised for his work, he would continually follow in your footsteps and she intended to keep him her bitch, to say it in our language. It's nothing disrespectful, if anything, she knew he would be very loyal, if you knew how to keep him on your side, and she knew just how to do that.

The group that was sectioning off the toilet pit had one slacker and led by Miller, she mentioned that to him and well, their work also left a lot to be desired, she even grimaced like really badly at the toilet pit, she almost doubted that she would ever use it. Once she's talked to him, she walked to the slacker, Atom.

"Atom, wanna explain why you're not working?" She asked with a dangerous undertone in her voice that made Atom shiver in his pants.

"Uh… I was taking a break?" He lied poorly.

"Well, I sure hope your break doesn't take any longer than it should. I've heard you've been here since the work started," Raven casually mentioned, but that dark undertone hadn't gone from her voice.

Atom shuddered visibly and jumped onto his feet, "No, of course not, boss. I'm getting right back." He took off to Miller to ask for his given task.

Raven sighed and wondered how many more of these she would have to handle and whether they would be as easy as Atom. She walked off to the next group, Octavia was the leader and all of them were working diligently and there was already a large amount of water gathered in the dugout pond.

"Good job, O! Pump those guns and show me some arms," Raven shouted playfully at the brunette, she had only talked to Octavia briefly but she had already come to like the girl, she was very curious yet brave and adventurous. She knew O would be an amazing second-in-command too, or something similar to that effect.

Octavia stopped her work for a moment and flexed her non-existent biceps for a moment jokingly, eliciting a chuckle from Raven.

"Get back to work, _valde fortis_ ," Raven scolded laughingly and walked off.

"Wait, what does that mean, Voldi Fortis?" Octavia shouted to her back, when Raven did not turn back around to answer her, she called out again, "Raven, Raven! … Rayyy!" She huffed in annoyance when she heard the ringing laughter of one Raven Rayes.

The last two groups building camps were led by Monroe and Fox, Monroe doing far better at the leadership thing than Fox whose group was hardly working and those working not even coordinated, they were all just doing their own thing. Raven sighed resignedly before she took over the job herself and directed the group, telling them what she wanted in ugly crude words, enough to show she wasn't happy with their current progress, how hard was it to make a smoke camp.

After that, she praised Monroe on a job well done and how her shelters actually looked like something she wouldn't mind to actually sleep in. Monroe smiled brightly and said it's not all just her doing, she pointed out Harper in her group who helped with the plan.

"Either way, good job, Monroe. And tell Harper I said so to her too." Harper then saluted in answer. When she turned to go back to the dropship, she saw Octavia behind her.

"What's up, O?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I think we have dug up a sizeable pond and I came to get you to check on our progress, my group is still digging while I'm here," Octavia reported formally in a no-nonsense voice.

"Alright, let's go check it out, and I'll grade you on your task," Raven added the last part jokingly and Octavia huffed in annoyance behind her.

When they had gotten there, Raven looked closely at it, to the bottom to judge how deep it was and then the width and length of the sort of oval-rectangle pond. With her genius mind, she calculated how likely it was to rain around here, the different seasons, the number of population, and how long this volume of water would last for them in a dry season. What she came out with is not long, but she reckoned she would be able to do something in the long run and for now, this would be good enough for them.

When she finally started nodding her head, everyone in the group held their breath and stopped the work to watch her reaction, "I give you guys an A for effort, C minus for the poor job well done. But the job is done and it should do us for now. Nice work, guys. If you're still up for it, you can help Fox with building the smoke pit, she has like no leadership skills, I need someone there to direct her group, if you will please, Octavia? Those who want to take a break for the whole day may do so, but we still have a lot of job to be done as I speak, alright? Again, well done, guys."

Everyone released that breath that they didn't know they were holding until her approval and they rejoiced for a moment. All of them tired, muddy, wet and worn out but some were ready to work still to help the delinquents in their survival at the moment, while others decided they would take a break, either a short one or for the rest of the day.

Octavia left with the ready manpower to the site of the smoke pit and Octavia started taking over Fox's leadership and bent them to her will. The rest went to lie on the soft wet grass, in the dropship, or watch the other groups work.

Raven was about to return to the dropship when the group collecting firewood and dried dead branches and leaves came back, they carried huge piles in two wheelbarrows, some of their jackets thrown on the pile to prevent them from getting any wetter. The others not pulling the wheelbarrows pulled along a home-made looking stretcher that they must have made themselves. To put it in simple terms, they collected a HUGE pile of the driest woods and leaves they could find. Raven felt the most pride in this group currently led by a tiny little blonde girl, Charlotte. Who knew what genius mind that little body could have hidden, well, apparently Raven knew, unsurprisingly.

Her group looked really proud of their findings and job well done, even though you could also see the weary smile they all carried. They had probably looked down on the little girl at first until she showed them why she was assigned the leader of the group by Raven. Imagination beyond belief in her creative young mind, Charlotte was unlike the older teens, one could see.

Raven joined them and greeted Charlotte, "Young, creative and resourceful. Good job, Char." She mussed up the wet blonde hair of the little girl, causing the little girl to puff her cheeks and huff in annoyance.

"Good job, everyone. Your group has the most success of all so far, and an outcome even more astounding, your group should feast til you're completely full later, just make sure you don't spew from eating too much. We don't want to be wasting food when we hardly have any. Right now, all of you deserves a break, leave the woods beside the smoke pit for now, it's not done yet. But know that we still have a lot of work yet to be done, so if you could, Char would lead you guys to help Murphy with the building of our fence," Raven instructed.

"And Char?"

"Yeah?"

"You are sooo cute," Raven pinched Charlotte's cheeks roughly causing the girl to wince slightly before she pushed Raven's hand away.

"That hurt, Ray."

"Sorry, Char. Off ya go then," Raven smiled affectionately at the little girl and patted her on the head lightly before she returned to the dropship.

Just as she finally sat down by her previous wares again, someone cleared their throat to get her attention, she turned to find Miller.

Everything else ran smoothly and everyone was worn out by the end of the day. Finn's group brought back bottles of water, bagfuls of berries, a poorly made net surprisingly filled with about eight fishes.

When everyone was having a great time, eating and drinking (water), Raven was alone in the dropship.

"What's wrong, Ray?" said a feminine voice by the door. Raven turned to see her intruder, it was none other than Octavia.

Raven huffed frustrated, "I don't know, O, I managed to rebuilt communication with to the Ark, but somehow it's not connecting. I keep getting statics."

Octavia opened her mouth to answer when another voice behind her interrupted her, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

They both turned to the newest addition, Monty.

"I know a few things about technology," He went on to explain.

Raven then gestured for him to look at it.

They worked at it for a long time, trading ideas back and forth with Octavia in the background, giving moral support.

At one point of the night, Octavia wildly suggested, "What if it's actually external interference?"

Raven and Monty turned to look at her flabbergasted for a moment before Raven recovered, "You know she could be onto something here, there might have been some old world radio tower still operating and causing interference."

"We could build something to counter the interference." Monty

"Make it a damn good strong one, cause that's the only way Raven knows how to do her thing!" Raven

"Good point, a strong one wouldn't hurt." Monty

 **A/N: Meh, I probably shouldn't have posted this yet but I thought it couldn't hurt anyways. See ya in two weeks, for sure, this time.**


	5. Fight

**Warning: Not proofread, or beta-ed, typos ahead, read at your own risk. Disclaimer: Do not own the 100.**

 **Note: "Bold"** is for trigedasleng typed in english, trigedasleng TYPED in trigedasleng will be as is. _"Italics"_ is for thoughts.

 **Ensnared**

Chapter 4: Fight

To say this part of the forest was darker, gloomier and scarier is hardly scratching the surface. To Clarke, this place is literally EVIL. Capitals, E.V.I.L!

Every single step she takes, no matter how light-footed she tried to be, she makes small rustling noise. Every step she takes feel like a giant pounding on the Earth, no one ever taught you to be stealthy on the Ark. Every step she takes, she keeps feeling something sinister and cold running down her spine, but every time she looked, there was nothing. Every step she takes, she wonders if she was maybe losing it, she keeps feeling like something, no - somethings were watching her. A lot of somethings, it felt like the whole forest was filled with hostile lives waiting for any second when she puts her guard down to devour her.

She looked at Jake, her only companion who she was sure was the one thing keeping her sane right now. Although just maybe, she had already lost it, cause she almost feels like she could understand Jake, like they speak the same language. Jake turned to her curiously, concerned big eyes watching her. She just shook her head, trying to assure him that she was fine. She must be overthinking things, there was definitely nothing watching them, and they were as safe as they could be alone in this thick jungle.

It's been a long few days on the ground for her, long scars decorating her body, long tresses now messy, everything just took so LONG. She had been walking for a long time with Jake, she hadn't seen anything yet. Anything other than slithering snakes, giant bugs, small mammals and trees. She doesn't even know what she's looking for. And what's worse? She didn't even have a shirt! If only she was better at skinning, she could of have the warm tiger fur to cover herself.

Is she trying to get back to the delinquents? Is she trying to find the weird clothed humans, or barbarians or whatever they were that she saw? Were they civilians of this new world? How is that possible? Weren't humans eradicated when the bombs destroyed the Earth? Maybe there were survivors… But whatever she might find, she sure isn't finding anything at this moment.

Her smoked meat is running low, she knows that if she wants to survive, she would have to hunt something else soon. It also didn't help that each day, Jake would take a piece of the meat too.

She went to sleep every evening sore, dozing on and off, jumped at every single little noise – even the whooshing of the wind, leaves rustling in the wind, howls and roars in the distance, hooting of owls up on the trees. And then she got up every morning almost as tired as she had been before she slept.

It was a different kind of torture compared to living in the Ark prison, but she prefers this hell over the other. At least if she died here, she would die fighting instead of being flushed out of a toilet (that was her thoughts of being floated).

 _ **The100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanya**_

Over the next few days, everyone worked well under Raven, they had food, water and shelter – all the essentials.

It wasn't enough though, if they really have plans to live down here forever, they would need better facilities. Raven had assigned teams to explore the immediate area and scavenge for loots. So far, they have found several 'dead' old world vehicles, pre-bomb shelters, bunks among others. They had taken every weapon such as grenades, guns, ammunitions, swords, hammers, knives; mechanical parts and pretty much anything they could get their hands on.

With all these new materials, Raven had a team to reinforce the walls. Behind the old scraps fencing, another entirely wooden fence was slowly being raised up. Raven have plans for it to be plated on both sides with the marble, rocks and metal plates they found – these would be molded together like jigsaw puzzles with a concoction that she would like to make up that has the same consistency as cement. It would hopefully be a really great wall.

Raven was still working with Monty to block off old world radio interference and she hardly had any time for Finn anymore. And even while working with Monty, she still had to make sure everyone was doing their part and plans had to be made for their future survival.

She's hoping that when the Ark came down, she would finally be able to rest.

"Voila! We did it!" Monty jumped up from his seat and did a little victory dance.

"Calm down, genius," Raven chuckled, "We still need to test it first."

Monty scratched the back of his neck bashfully and sat back down. The device they built was built into the dropship because the dropship already had a lot of advanced technology so it wouldn't take too much to build a strong blocking device. If they had to build one up from scratch, it would take them forever and a day.

They powered up the device with whatever energy the dropship still had and then they heard a loud static before voices came through. They sounded foreign.

"-ace, the satellite position is right on the criminal's camp now. Come check it out, they seem to have built up a small settlement for themselves."

Raven and Monty sat silently, listening with bated breath. The same thought running through their head, " _Whoever is watching their place right now is not from the Ark."_

"I'll be right there, Emerson," said another voice through the same radio frequency.

"What's wrong, guys? You look like you just saw a ghost," Another voice from behind them made both Raven and Monty jump at least one foot into the air.

"Damn it, O, don't do that!" Raven chastised harshly.

Octavia winced, whispered, "Sorry boss, but what's up?"

"Shhhh!" Monty shushed them just as the radio picked up again.

"Doctor Tsing, we have locations of the sent down 100 criminals right now," said the second male voice.

"Cage, what's their physical status?" answered a female voice of Dr. Tsing.

"They haven't spontaneously combusted yet, but otherwise they look healthy," Cage reported back to her.

"That sounds promising, but we wouldn't be sure until we can get a sample of their blood," Dr. Tsing replied.

Raven hissed out loud, cold sweat dripped from Monty's brow and a shiver ran down Octavia's spine.

"Alright, we'll have a swat team sent out soon to retrieve the samples," Cage replied back.

"What the ACTUAL fuck?" Raven shouted out of fear. Monty gulped loudly as Octavia gaped at how these people just spoke of them as if they were guinea pigs.

Raven began pacing, pointing wildly and gesturing with her hands, "Whoever these people are, they're DOWN HERE with US, on EARTH! And as we are still building and suiting up right now, THEY'RE FUCKING PLANNING ON COMING TO GET OUR BLOOD!"

"We need to counter them, they don't know yet that we could hear them, that is an advantage. But as we are now, we might not be able to fight them off. They have the same, if not, better technology than us, I don't doubt for a second that they have guns too. I need a plan, right now," At this point, Raven had stopped shouting and flinging her arms, she's mostly just pacing and mumbling now.

"Octavia, get Finn here now, and all the team leaders! Monty, gather Char's team and bring me loads of gunpowder. This is war, this is the survival of the fittest!" Raven commanded with her eyes alight with fire.

 _ **The100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanya**_

" **What's the sky fallen doing now?"**

" **We haven't been able to get anything yet."**

" **They have been here for a week, what do you mean we haven't any information on them? We need to know if they're a threat that needs to be eliminated before they become one!"**

" **I apologize, the recent flood had destroyed much, we have been busy rebuilding."**

" **There would NOT be any rebuilding, if these people are as dangerous as the mountain, our people will disappear and come back as monsters before we know it! I want scouts on them now!"**

" **Yes!"**

 _ **The100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanya**_

The group gathered in the dropship right now included, Raven, Monty and all the 6 team leaders – Charlotte, Octavia, Monroe, Murphy, Finn and Miller. Fox was not included because she was demoted, too weak to control her team, which was taken over by Octavia.

"Why are you here instead of your important work, you must be wondering," Raven questioned rhetorically, so everyone just stood watching her pace in front of them.

"Well, big news guys. I have a good one and a bad one, so… which would you like first?" Raven asked. A moment passed with everyone too nervous to speak, Raven pointed to Murphy, "Which one first?"

"Um… g-good news first?" he stuttered.

"Ok, good news is, we're not the only intellectual beings down here," Raven announced with a huge happy-looking grin on her face.

Everyone except Octavia and Monty looked perplexed, it sounded like good news but if it was, why was she pacing frantically?

"Intellectual beings?" Murphy dared question.

"Yes, I'm sort of certain they are humans, but since we did not have any visuals, we couldn't be sure. And the bad news is, they want to 'retrieve'," here, Raven made a quote unquote sign with her hands, "us like we are some lab rats to be used, most specifically they want our blood."

"What?!" Shouted almost everyone, except for those who already knew.

After that, it was chaotic, everyone spoke all at the same time, no one question could be distinguished from the others through the noise.

"SILENCE!" Raven shouted over the crisis, and at once, everyone was still and quiet.

"I have a plan, it's not foolproof, but it's all we got for the moment," Raven placated.

"Finn, I want food, lots of them, anything that we could get our hands on. We don't want any of us 'missing' when we leave camp. I take it they would need time to get here, so two days, Finn, gather any berries, any animals, anything at all that is edible and store them in the camp and then food intake will be rationed. After that, we will be limiting entries and exits out of the camp.

Also, Finn, remember I asked your team to map out our surrounding? Is it done by now?"

Finn nodded and handed over a parchment, Raven took it and looked it over before she spread the paper out onto a makeshift table.

"Monty and I will get busy for a while, and I do not want to be disturbed, is that understood?" Raven stared everyone down, everyone nodded in the affirmative.

"And everyone else other than Finn's team, I want all hands on building the wall, we need it now more than ever. Dismissed," She shooed them out.

"But, what is the plan?" Murphy asked.

"That is not for you to worry about, you will know it in due time. But for now, we are in a race with time, do not waste more," Raven warned.

Just as everyone was almost out of the dropship except for her and Monty, she added, "Oh, and let everyone in your team know that they need to work especially hard now, because our survivability are on everyone's hands now."

After that, she informed Monty that they need to build a few small little cameras to be installed around their perimeters to check for invaders. As much as she would like to have scouts around the perimeters, she knew it was not an option because none of them was trained for this, they would die sooner than they could report back.

She also planned to build landmines to be placed in specific areas to ward off the crazy vampires, a hundred of them to be specific.

 _ **The100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanyaThe100ClexaRanya**_

"Please let me go, I'm just trying to find my friend!" Wells yelled desperately.

A cruel looking bone-mask hiding a stony face looked back at him silently.

Wells had been lucky he hadn't been starved or poisoned to death yet when he went out looking for Clarke. He never found her, not one shadow of her. It was never hard to find clean water to drink, and he ate a few berries which he hoped were edible.

What he did find out was that something he ate along the way made him delusional for a few days and next he woke up, he was tied up in a dark place. That's how he got himself here now, with ropes tying his wrists behind his back, attached to the back wall, his ankles were also tied up.

Some people came down to feed and water him just enough that he wouldn't die. These people were oddly dressed and obviously dangerous.

Finally, an unmasked woman walked into his cell and spoke a weird language.

"Gon we," she said. (Leave us)

The bone masked man left, her eyes never once left Wells'.

"Who are you guys? We thought all humans on Earth had died already," Wells whispered timidly.

"Ai laik Onya kom Trikru, Skai skat," Anya answered. (I am Anya of the Tree People, sky boy)

"Pardon? I only speak English," Wells raised an eyebrow.

"Gonasleng, you only speak the warrior's tongue," She said emotionlessly.

"Warrior's tongue?" Wells looked even more confused now, this must be a really really bad dream, maybe he's still hallucinating.

"Sky boy, what is your people's purpose here?" She asked monotonically.

Wells is starting to think that these Tree People had only one mode – no emotion. He wondered if maybe the bomb and radiation had taken people's ability to feel. Then again, he shouldn't say that, he is after all an invader in their land, maybe they're just being hostile but are actually quite friendly?

"We have been sent down here to see if Earth is habitable because the Ark, our home, is failing. Since your people have been here since the bomb, it obviously is, so my people should come down here soon," Wells figured he might as well answer as honestly as he could, because they would probably torture him for the answers if he didn't.

"My father, the Chancellor, he is the leader of our people. I am sure we could live together peacefully if given the chance," Wells added.

The woman, although emotionless, seemed to be deep in thought.

Finally she spoke, "If an alliance could be forged, we might be able to."

When she turned to leave, Wells yelled out, "Wait, what about me?"

"You will stay here as leverage, just in case." She twisted back to face him again, "Do not worry, as your people haven't attacked us, you should be well taken care of."


	6. Live to the Fullest

**A/N: First, I want to thank you all for the nice reviews and second of all, I would like to know that this story would be updated every week, if possible. And might be more, or less, depending on my mood.**

 **Warning: Not proofread or beta-ed, typos ahead. Read at your own risk. Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

 **Ensnared**

Chapter 5: Live to the Fullest

Raven always had the radio frequency of the vampires' tuned in, and she also had another tuned to find the Ark. The six cameras had already been set up and deployed into safe crooks and creases of the trees.

Monty is currently making the bombs while I was trying to find the Ark's frequency. At about that same time, Raven thought she saw a flash of a body on the camera but when she turned to check it out, everything was still. She thought that maybe it was just a trick of her eyes but her gut was telling her otherwise. And so far her guts had always been right.

She checked Monty's progress, they were still very far behind, they were not ready. She didn't think these people would make it here in just two days' time. Luckily, almost all their activities are in camp now, reinforcing their wooden fence with Raven's special cement-like concoction together with chunks of boulders, slabs of marble and plates of metal.

When night fell and Monty was fast asleep, despite her better judgement, she ventured out into the forest alone, past their assigned guards armed with rifles.

"Is It wise to go out now at night, Raven?" one of them, Dax asked.

"Don't worry about me, Dax, I'll be fine," She assured and they let her go without a protest, I mean she is their leader after all.

After she had been gone for a moment, Octavia went up to the gate with a pistol in hand, "Let me through, I will trail Raven to make sure that she's safe." They nodded their consent and let her through too. Mind you, they DO their job right, they don't just let everyone out when they have an excuse, they let them go if they have Raven's permission, or if they have a valid excuse like right now.

It was probably unwise for her, the leader to wander around by herself at night instead of sending one of the 98. She was the mastermind, the one to pull them through this and if she fell? Then they were all doomed, and she knew she was supposed to be more responsible and she has a boyfriend. But man, one really had to be blind if they just left a cheekbone like that go without checking it out yourself.

Earlier in the day, when Monty had gone off with his best friend, Jasper to get dinner, a pretty lady with sharp cheekbones that could cut stones jumped onto a thick branch that one of the cameras was installed on. She did not seem to know there was a camera about a foot to her right, she stay crouched on the thick branch for a while, eyes in the direction of their camp, before she leapt from the branch to another and disappeared out of the camera's line of sight.

It was incredibly dumb of her to do this, but if all of those vampires were as hot as that woman, Raven doesn't think she would mind being sucked on her neck. _"Bad thought, Raven, snap out of it!"_ She shook her head to get rid of that line of thinking.

" _You have a boyfriend who had been incredibly nice to you! But did you see that piece of hot ass? She is literally smoking in the air. Anyways, there was never any spark between you and Finn."_

Once she neared the camera where she spotted the woman, she stopped and surveyed the area, especially up in the trees. She couldn't detect anyone or any movement but her gut was telling her someone is watching her. She also knows that this person could have killed her on the spot if she chose to, after all Raven is unarmed.

" _Damn, I am unarmed? Fuck my life, I know the reason I came out here is to meet this really hot woman, but I had also planned to defend my people and kill this woman if I need to. But she had me so distracted that I forgot a gun! Like, really, Raven? Can you fuck up your life any more than you do now?"_

The only thing that gave her any hope now is that she is not dead yet, which is always a good sign especially when your enemy had already spotted you.

Raven wanted to say something like "Whoever you are, come out now, I know you're here" but it just sounded so cliché that she couldn't make herself do it.

And she was just about to say it until she noticed some sparkle like smoke in the distance.

" _This is even more cliché than I thought it would have been. I know I said she is literally smoking, but this is just too real to be true."_ She wanted to smack her own face but she settled for a sigh, she tried her most suave voice in a slightly louder than normal decibel, she said in the general direction of the smokey area, "Hey beautiful, you might think you're hiding pretty well, and if I do say so myself, you're not bad. There's only one thing you're doing wrong, so come on out."

Nothing happened for a moment so Raven spoke again, "Don't make me come and get you myself."

Still, nothing happened so Raven sighed and walked towards the sparkle smoke. Only when she got closer did the woman finally reveal herself.

Raven's eyes glinted playfully, "Hey pretty."

The woman narrowed her eyes, she asked simply, "What gave me away?"

As Raven replied in a sultry voice, she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked, "You were too smoking hot to hide away from me."

The woman rolled her eyes even though the moonlight illuminated her slightly darkened skin tone on her cheeks.

"And you're even cuter when you blush," Raven leaned in closer. The woman's face visibly darkened before she leaned away and scoffed, "Are all of you Skaikru just as incorrigible?"

"No, Not all, just me, for you," Raven took a step closer, voice a whisper of a breath. The woman moved away as Raven slowly advanced on her.

"What are you doing?" There was a slight tremble to the woman's voice. _"I could just run a blade through her, but I'm here to see if an alliance with them is possible. I can't just kill her, unless she proved their people to be dangerous."_

Raven backed the woman up until her back was flat against a tree and her front was trapped with Raven's body. Raven is not dumb, she knows that she is playing an extremely dangerous game right now. This woman could be a part of those 'vampires' and even through her protective layers of clothing, her muscle definition is prominent, her big sword on her back is even more so. This woman could have killed her a thousand times over already yet she hadn't. Raven didn't know what this woman wanted with her or her people. She also doesn't know if she should attack the woman or question her first. Or… just kiss her and it would still be worth it if she gets a blade in her stomach right after.

Her body made up her decision before her mind could, and before she knows it, her soft lips touched a pair of chapped lips. Her lids slid shut automatically and fireworks exploded behind them.

 _ **The100RanyaThe100RanyaThe100RanyaThe100RanyaThe100RanyaThe100RanyaThe100Ranya**_

Octavia has no idea what Raven thought she was doing, going out all by herself, she could get really hurt or even dead. Octavia didn't even know if Raven had any idea where she was going, after all Raven hardly ever went out of the camp. The two times that she did, once was to check for locations for the cameras, the last was to install the cameras. Every time she did come out though, she was followed by at least 10 armed teenagers. Octavia thought it was funny, everyone came down here thinking that they could do whatever they wanted but now they were all putting Raven on a pedestal like their one and only savior and maybe she really is and Octavia has totally no problem with it, she is free now and she feels welcomed and needed.

Now the only thing that worries her is this reckless behavior of their leader. She had never been more grateful of her childhood when she occasionally slipped out of the room and snuck around the Ark, never once getting caught until that time Bellamy led her to the party.

Now that they were on Earth, she was the most skilled on stalking preys without being noticed. She's not the best, she knew that but she was the best amongst the delinquents and it made her feel powerful, invincible even. Also this moment when trailing Raven without being caught is another good thing.

Raven had been walking for quite a while. One moment when Raven was turning towards the creek and Octavia was about to lose sight of her leader, she came out of her cover to get closer and next thing she knew, a hand crept out from behind to cover her nose and mouth, pulling her back into the cover. She tried to twist around to attack the offender but something knocked her hard on the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

 _ **The100OctaviaThe100OctaviaThe100OctaviaThe100OctaviaThe100OctaviaThe100Octavia**_

Clarke had run out of the smoked meat, but at least she had dumped the wine out of the bottle when she came upon a creek and filled it up with water so she's still hydrated. It also didn't hurt that Jake picked some berries to eat, so she knew that they were edible.

Although she was always cautious, she only ate the first kind of berry that Jake brought back, red in colour and juicy. She didn't dare eat the other berries that Jake seemed to eat only reluctantly. The more they progressed through the forest, the less the berries seem palatable as Jake had limited his own diet to mostly grass.

Jake also never offered her any of the other berries he ate now, some pitch black in colour, some poison green. She wondered if maybe the deer in this new world now had developed some resistance towards some of the toxic these new plants produced.

Jake is currently grazing some grass around the feet as she considered her options, gun an animal down or stab them with the knife. She decided if they were dangerous, she would gun them down, and if they were relatively harmless, she would kill them with a knife, that is, if she can even get close enough to them.

Some nights when she couldn't sleep much, she always kept the gun by her side and threw her hunting knife to a nearby tree trunk, just to test her accuracy. You never know when it could come to practical uses.

"Jake, wanna help mommy?" Clarke asked the fawn with a sickeningly sweet voice.

Jake glanced up at her with a reluctant suspicious look as if saying "What do you want?" Jake knew that Clarke was not his mommy, but she might as well be. She did feed him, bath him, groom him, tend his wounds and most importantly love him unconditionally when his mother had left him. However he just knew that something couldn't be right when she's using a voice like that.

"Oh come on, baby, it's not anything bad, you know I'll never endanger you, right?" She cooed to him softly and scratched him behind one of his ears. He leaned into her soft gentle loving touch, wanting more, he nuzzled her hand to show that he trusted her.

"We are going to hunt for some food before mommy dies, okay?" She asked slowly, Jake looked at her innocently before rubbing his body against her calf and lied down curled around her feet.

"You are such an amazing boy," she patted his head.

"We need to find something for me to kill for meat, and I can't do it myself. You are more familiar with the forests than I am, could you lead me to some prey?" She asked as she continued patting his head.

Sometimes she wondered if Jake even understood her, Jake wasn't responding to her query, he was just absorbing all the attention she's giving him now. She sighed in resignation; she knew it couldn't have been that easy, Jake probably had never really understood human speech and she was led to thinking that he did. She just kept administering him some loving, since she hardly knows what to do now.

Then Jake's ears stood on alert and leaned into one direction. He stood up slowly and walked carefully away. Clarke curiously followed him as quietly as she could. She had been learning the ways of the naturally hunted from the little fawn, he hadn't spent much of his life with his mother but he at least knew how to trek silently, which Clarke was picking up from him.

They travelled as silently as they could and when Clarke accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it, Jake turned to glare at her admonishingly. Clarke winced and mouthed 'sorry Jakey'. He went back to trekking slowly and much later, he crouched down low on the ground and crawled inconspicuously. Clarke followed in his movements and laid on her stomach to crawl on the ground. She's suddenly wishing that she has something to cover up her sensitive boobs from getting scratched by the dried matter on the ground, or just to cover up so that they could stop making noise as they are dangled along the ground.

Jake stopped abruptly to glare at her again for making even more noise crawling than walking. She blew out a quiet breath in frustration and decided maybe crawling was not the best option for her, so she crouched down low to walk froggy style instead. Jake seemed to be nodding in approval before he went back to his task, Clarke almost felt like bursting out in laughter at his human-like behavior. He must have been hanging too much around her.

When Jake came to a stop, he peered out into a small clearing. Clarke made her way beside him to find a wild boar with tusks digging out roots to eat. Clarke weighed her options, guns or knives. If she used guns, she might alert all the predators around the area, if she used knife, she might very possibly miss. Well, she had been practicing, let's see if she can make herself proud.

She took out her hunting knife and tested it weight in her hands, twirling it for a moment while her eyes were firmly planted on her target. With as swift a motion as she could manage, she sent her knife into the air towards the boar. The boar, having heard the noise, turned tail to run away. Unlucky for the creature, the throw that would have missed instead slashed shallowly into its front leg. Despite the pain, the creature made a run for it, Clarke and Jake quickly came out of their cover to chase the small boar about the same size as Jake. Clarke picked up her knife that landed on the ground before resuming the chase.

Running until Clarke was out of breath, she dropped onto her butt exhausted, Jake stopped too even though he could still track the boar, he huffed out a breath in frustration before he walked to rest beside Clarke, with his head snuggly on her lap.

"Sorry Jakey, I really need more cardio," She ran her fingers gently through his soft brown fur that was starting to turn lighter as he aged.

Panting to regain her breath, she did not realize how loud she was currently being and Jake, being so soothed with gentle fingers rubbing him, was half asleep. He didn't seem to reprimand her for being so noisy like he normally did, and he also didn't hear the soft rustling closer to the ground than it normally is high in the air – caused by the wind blowing through the tree leaves.

It was only when it was too close for comfort that a snap was heard and he quickly jumped onto his feet and Clarke startled, hand automatically clamped onto her weapons. The predator having known that its prey was finally privy to knowledge of its presence, came pounding out of its cover.

Clarke pulled the gun out of its holster and shot once blindly in the direction of the predator. Only when she heard a primal roar and the creature stumbled that she jumped to her feet, facing the predator, with her gun pointed directly at it.

The bear had stumbled only a few foot from her, was now struggling to get back onto its foot, having one of its knee caps shot and probably broken. Clarke did not hesitate killing the creature, another shot ran out and sunk into a vital part of the bear, a lung was pierced. The bear roared in pain and desperation, he was gurgling and drowning in his own blood.

Clarke took pity in it but she didn't dare getting any closer to the fallen bear, and she did not want to waste any more of her bullets, she aimed her hunting knife at the bear's head. When she sent it flying this time, she missed again and instead stabbed right into the underside of its throat, severing its external jugular vein, killing it in a few quick seconds.

Even when the creature was dead, Clarke could still feel her nerves on fire, adrenaline pumping through her. Only when she felt something soft nuzzling her legs did she calm down and lowered her hands to brush the fur of her little baby.

She walked hesitantly to her fallen prey, just in case it's not entirely dead. She nudged it lightly with her foot, when no movement was forthcoming, she dragged the bear by its back legs away from the bloody carnage.

She then started to skin the bear while Jake, ever the amazing little baby gathered up a bunch of dried leaves and branches for her. She would bet her right hand that Jake was just as hungry as her, if not more so.

"Be patient, sweety, dinner will be served soon," She reassured. Although that was really a lie, it took her a long time to finish skinning, gutting and cutting up the bear. Then it took even longer to light a fire, she had a few sticks to act as skewers to cook the meat.

Jake was getting antsy from not being fed that he started chewing some grass, only to spit them out beside Clarke to show his displeasure which Clarke reprimanded with, "Jake, stop this childish behavior this instant or you're not getting any."

He kept huffing at her after that, which was really starting to get on her nerves, but she knew she had to be patient with him, he's only a baby after all.

When the meat was finally very poorly cooked, they didn't even care, they dug right into their meal. The remaining was being smoked as they ate.

Clarke cleaned up the rest of the bear hide, putting quite a number of holes into it but that was okay as long as it would keep her warm and somewhat covered. With the part that was least damaged, she cut off a thick strip. She wrapped the strip around the chest and found it to be too long for her wide chest. She cut off the excess and then put some holes into the hide. She then cut off some vines, which she desperately hoped was not toxic or poisonous. She threaded the vines into the holes in the hide to pull the hide tight around her chest, and then tied it off at the end to keep it as it is.

"This should do us for now, Jake," She patted him on the head. She gathered up all the smoked meat and placed them into her backpack.

Just as she was about to leave, she thought better of it and took the rest of the somewhat damaged fur with her. You might never know, it could keep you warm on a cold night.


End file.
